


Shift

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Gen, Otters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water is cold right up until she shifts into her otter form, and then it’s absolutely perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/606987.html?thread=84309259#t84309259) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I really like this girl, so I may come back to her in other fics later...

It takes a long time to figure out how to become an animagus since she doesn’t have anyone to help her and the books she needs are few and hard to come by. It takes even more time to practice and meditate and hope that she’ll be able to get it right, but in the end, she manages it, and it’s so, so worth it.

The first time she manages to shift, she’s locked herself in the Room of Requirement and it changes to give her some water to swim around in, and while she’s immensely proud of herself, it’s not quite right yet. Two days later, she sneaks out of the castle in the middle night and makes her way to the lake.

The water is cold right up until she shifts into her otter form, and then it’s absolutely perfect. She glides easily through the water, fur slicked down, and she laughs and plays by herself, free and happier than she thinks she’s ever felt.

She flops up on the shore hours later, unsure of exactly how long she’d been out there. Dawn was just tinting the sky, so apparently much longer than she’d meant to stay, but she’d been having too much fun to stop. She shifts back to human, already missing the freedom of her animagus shape, and dries off with a quick flick of her wand. She whistles as she makes her way back to the castle, already planning her next escapade.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
